


Miraculous: War Unleashed

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Divergance after Season one, F/F, F/M, FemalexFemale, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Yuri, adrienatte, chloe redemption arc 2k16, don't worry papa agreste doesn't cheat on mama agreste, i really don't like volpina/lila, tags will be added later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After loosing her mother in an accident a month prior, Belinda Agreste is sent to live with her biological father Gabriel Agreste and her Immediately after arriving, she finds that Paris was not the fresh start she was expecting and she's suddenly pulled into something she expected to have left behind. Follow Belinda as she journeys as Nagina, a snake themed superhero who fights with her parter Shoko, a talented technician and strategist, along with Missouri an ex supervillain with knowledge of things she shouldn't know. Together the team up with Ladybug and Chat Noir to fight not only Hawkmoth, a new forgotten villain. Will they be able to build a strong team together against this new threat or will they simply be more names to list of the heroes to perish by this Villain.</p><p>[Undetermined Hiatus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous: War Unleashed

Belinda was fidgeting quietly in her seat as the black fancy car brought her up to an even fancier mansion. Growing up, she had heard stories about this place from her mother and had expected to end up here one way or another, but in this way. Not that she was complaining. This was was certainly much more preferable than any scheme her money grabbing mother would no doubt would have used. 

As the car came to a stop, Belinda quickly undid her seatbelt and scrambled out of the car. She nearly tripped and was thankful that she managed to catch herself. She was clumsy now. Not the usual graceful movements she was used to. She noted that she hadn’t damaged the car. 

Once she was ready she followed the assistant, Nathalie had been her name, into the grand mansion. As soon as they stepped in, the first thing she noticed was a enlarged picture that sat atop of the staircase. It depicted father and son. They looked miserable and they were wearing all black. 

“Mr. Agreste requested I take you to his office as soon as you arrived. Your bags will be taken to your room and I’ll take you there after you see him.” She explained as she tapped around on a fancy tablet. Belinda nodded and followed after her. They climbed the stairs. At first she was hesitant to use the railings but the she remembered nothing would happen. 

They arrived at a door and Nathalie knocked. She heard someone say come in. Gabriel Agreste looked like the no-nonsense man he was made out to be. This was not a person to cross, she briefly though. 

“Very well, let’s start discussing your arrangements here.” He said. He was also very quick to get to the point. She nodded.

“It says here that you failed a grade. I will be putting you in the same class as your brother Adrien, since there is not much I can do now that you failed a year with so many classes. Let me tell you that I won’t allow these mediocre notes anymore while you’re here. I will arrange for you to be tutored in your weaker subjects. I’ll also set you up for a sport and a language. If you are going to get into any self respected university you will need a few extracurricular activities.” He said. 

“Uhm..” She said, not sure whether she’d get in trouble for asking.

“What is it?”

“Would it be okay if I got to learn japanese?” She asked him. Her hands were behind her back and she was fidgeting. 

“Japanese is a very complicated language, you can barely keep up with your regular studies.” He said. Belinda, though very nervous, spoke up again.

“Well actually I already know japanese somewhat decently. I could probably hold my own in a conversation and I can read a little bit of it.” She pointed out. Gabriel Agreste nodded.

“Very well, I’ll consider it. You may now go to your room. You start school on Monday, Nathalie will be in charge of giving you your schedule. If you need anything, go to her.”

“Yes sir” She said. Then she walked out of the office. Nathalie took her to another door. 

“This is your room.” She said while she opened the door. Belinda stood there amazed for a few seconds. It was plenty big, it had all the basic furniture, and a second floor with bookshelves. SHe even had a computer, she noted. It was pretty amazing.

“Let me know later how you would like it so it can be decorated to your liking.” Nathalie said. Belinda nodded. 

“Also I was notified that you didn’t have a phone, I will fix that problem later today. Adrien’s room is across the hall from yours but he doesn’t arrive until five. Dinner's at seven, though Mr. Agreste won’t be able to join you two due to work.” Belinda nodded. She realized that she had been doing that alot lately. Nathalie left, and she decided to explore her room.

It was pretty plain, with white walls. The bed sheets were gray and everything was pretty empty. She found her bags by the foot of her bed and frowned when she realized they were empty. Her gaze quickly found itself on the night table where she found a rectangular wooden box sitting there. She quickly opened and once assuring herself that it’s contents was still there, she looked around the dresser, only to find her sparse wardrobe accommodated there. 

After exploring her bedroom more thoroughly, she found that her desk held all her books and notebooks. Her camera was inside the cabinet with a key attached to it. She took the wooden case and put it there next to her camera. She also hid a shoebox filled with seemingly random stuff, along with a few pictures which she had previously placed in a manilla envelope. In the small shelf under that, she neatly organized her notebooks to her liking. 

Opening another cabinet on the desk she found it had a few basic supplies. Two thirty pack of mechanical pencils, 0.7 and 0.5. There was also a pack of wooden pencils and ballpoint pens. She was pleased to find pilot pens as well. There several pack of index cards and post-it notes as well as a few markers and some colored pencils. More sleuthing revealed a pack of unopened spiral notebooks and some blank, monochrome folders.

After all of that, she booted up the computer. She logged into her email and realized she had two messages, one from her best friend, another from her acquaintance, for lack of better words. She clicked on that one first.

[From: Missouri Cronas, To: Belinda Agreste]

_My dearest Belinda. As a concerned individual I urge you to stop running. Although I have to admit I’m quite intrigued to see how far it will take you to understand. M.M and M.C ___

_Belinda frowned once she read it and deleted the message. Then she clicked on the email from her friend._

_[From: Shoko Irigiyi, To: Belinda Agreste]_

__Hey Rin! So I dunno if you are getting this but that wont matter since i’ll see you once you get here. Either way, heres my number for once you get a phone. I mean they are getting you a phone right? ____

__[From: Belinda Agreste, To: Shoko Irigiya]_ _

_____Yes, I’m getting one later today apparently. Also, grammar. Anyways I’ll text you as soon as I get the phone. Can’t wait to start school and see you again. I feel so empty and awkward. ___

__After she sent the message, Belinda went and layed on her bed. Shoko had been her best friend ever since the japanese had moved to france three years ago. It was actually thanks to the fact that she failed a grade that she actually met her. At first communicated had been difficult as the girl didn’t speak any french, but as time past they learned to communicate with each other. After her mother’s accident and she learned that she would be sent to live with her father, Shoko urged her own parents to move over here._ _

__It didn’t take much to convince them, since Shoko’s mother didn’t have a job and her father actually took a one hour drive every day over here. Belinda didn’t know what she would have done without her best friend. She sighed. Missouri's message still bothered her, even if it was right. It was with these thoughts that she later fell asleep._ _

__When she woke up, she was sweaty and icky, consequence of falling asleep in her thick, black, turtleneck sweater. She got up and wandered into the bathroom she found in her room. She took a quick shower and changed into a new set of clothes. Black combat boots, gray leggings, one of the band shirts Shoko had given her once, and another black turtleneck sweater. She looked like she was mourning, but not for the reasons everyone thought. After brushing her black inky hair, she pulled it into a neat side ponytail, and after a lot of thinking, she tied a green ribbon around it._ _

__Once she had finished, she wandered over to the desk to do some writing, when a knock at the door interrupted her. She got up and opened it, only to find a blonde boy with bright green eyes standing there. Her younger half-brother, Adrien Agreste._ _

__“Oh Hi.” She said, somewhat flatly. She had never been good at communicating verbally._ _

__“Hey.” He said. “Nice to meet you. Belinda right?” He asked and she nodded. She noticed his face fell a bit. She quickly spoke._ _

__“Sorry. I’m not very Verbose. I kinda have a pretty hard time talking and everything. Sometimes people gotta fish the words out of me. It’s pretty nice to meet you, Adrien right?” She said. It was a problem of hers. She either barely spoke or just spit out long winded sentences. It was was awkward and she found herself fidgeting with her hands._ _

__“My god I’m so sorry!” She said, hiding her face in her hands. “I’m just a pretty awkward person in general.”_ _

__“It’s cool.” He said smiling again. “Wanna go play videogames in my room?” He asked._ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__So they made the short trek into Adrien’s huge room where they sat down to play video games for a while. Eventually they got bored and just settled into a conversation. A topic she would have prefered to avoid._ _

__“So have you heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir?” He asked her and she nodded._ _

__“They’re the superheroes here right?”_ _

__“Yeah! Ladybug is pretty cool and awesome if you ask me!” He said excitedly._ _

__“She and Chat Noir seem pretty cool. WHy are there heroes here though?” She asked. “I mean from what I know superheroes only appear when there's a threat.” She pointed out._ _

__“There is” he said with a serious expression. “Hawkmoth. He’s a villain who holds miraculous, what gives him his power he turns people who are emotionally weak into Akuma.”_ _

__“To use Miraculous for evil purposes...I’ve never heard of that happening.” She mused. Then she realized she had said that outloud._ _

__“You know about Miraculous?” He asked._ _

__“Well I mean, not that much. My friend Shoko probably knows more, I means it’s where I learned about it from. You see where I lived before, there was also a Superhero.”_ _

__“Shoko? You aren’t talking about Shoko Irigiyi are you? And what kind of hero?” He asked._ _

__“Oh yeah, Shoko started school already. And well I’m talking about a heroine named Nagini. Shoko was actually Nagini’s partner. They defeated the evil villain Miss Monochrome.”_ _

__“Wow so Shoko is superhero too?”_ _

__“Well kinda. She doesn’t have a costume like Nagini or any special powers, but without her, Nagina wouldn’t have been able to do half of the things that she did.” Belinda said._ _

__“Wow, Do you have pictures? They both sound awesome.” He said. Belinda smiled._ _

__“As a matter of fact, I have a photography hobby so I have a few. I’ll show them to you later”_ _

__Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad. She could move forward. She had an awesome brother, and her best friend._ _

______________ _

__Belinda willed herself to move each foot forward. She did not want to go to school._ _

__“C’mon Linda.” Adrien said as he gently pushed her forward. She stumbled a few feet forward and paused again._ _

__“I don’t wanna” she quietly said. It was almost a whispered. It didn’t matter if the sun was hitting her and she was boiling inside her turtleneck, she didn’t want to move. Adrien was about to say something when someone interrupted him._ _

__“Hey man what’s up”_ _

__“Oh hey Nino.” He said, waving. They boy named Nino approached them and Adrien took it upon himself to introduce him._ _

__“This is my sister Belinda. Belinda this is my best friend Nino.”_ _

__“Hello” she said giving a awkward little wave._ _

__“Hey nice to meet you.” He said. Then he turned to Adrien. “Since when did you have a sister?”_ _

__“To be honest I found out last week. Technically she’s my half sister.” He explained. Then he gave her another shove forward. She stumbled forward some more, and was catching her footing when someone yelled her name and she felt someone crash into her, giving her a hug. While her reflexes weren’t what they used to be, she managed to catch herself and hold the weight of the person on her._ _

__“Shoko! Don’t do that!” Belinda yelled as she got up, giving the small japanese girl a hug anyways._ _

__“Sorry. I could not help it!” She said with a small laugh. Then she bent down and started to pick up all her fallen hair clips. Belinda introduced her to Adrien._ _

__“Adrien, Shoko, Shoko, Adrien.” She said, mostly using her fingers to point. Nino seemed amused at her tactics to introduce._ _

__“Nice to officially meet you Shoko,” Adrien said. Shoko smiled and gave him a little bow, like she usually did when she met people._ _

__“Nice to meet you too.” Then she turned to Nino and did the same. Then she handed her hair clips to her and Belinda rolled her eyes but started to place the hair clips on her hair. Shoko was a Decora girl, which was an intriguing japanese fashion._ _

__Shoko had blonde dyed hair with pink tips, that was done up in pigtails. She had a ridiculous amount of hair clips on her hair and bangs. She was wearing a pinks short sleeve t-shirt with blue polkadots and a purple mid-sleeve undershirt. From her neck and wrists, she had dozens of plastic necklaces and bracelets hangin there. She was wearing a blue frilly skirt with yellow petticoats and she had pink and purple striped leggings. Her sneakers were a pastel pink. Somehow Shoko made this jumble of of colors work._ _

__“We should go to class now, Rin. What are you doing standing here?” She asked. Belinda had to admit that listening to Shoko’s carefully pronounciated speech was refreshing. Of course she didn’t like the fact that her current issue had been addressed._ _

__“Actually,” Adrien said, “She refuses to move more than a few steps every five minutes”._ _

__“What? This cannot be so!” Shoko said before grabbing her wrist tightly. “Let us go Rin! You must attend school now!” Then Belinda found herself being dragged into school with Adrien and Nino following close behind. No matter how much she complained, Shoko ignored her, until finally she found herself inside the classroom. Shoko led her to their seats at the back of the classroom when suddenly the blonde decora girl bumped into someone. This someone was a tan girl with murky green eyes. A necklace and some hair clips clattered to the ground. The girl gasped while Shoko apologized._ _

__“Watch where you’re going you stupid girl!” The girl said and Belinda frowned. Before she could step in, Shoko stood up for herself._ _

__“Me? You are the one who should be careful! You even made all my clips fall!” She yelled back. The girl glanced down at the clips and rolled her eyes before stomping on the pins._ _

__“What those stupid things? You can’t actually believe they make you look good can they? You’re just a ridiculous brat with an stupid annoying accent! To be honest, you remind me of a clown ” Belinda was livid. So she grabbed the girl’s necklace and stepped on it. The chain broke and the girl gasped again._ _

__“Why you-”_ _

__“You do not talk or treat Shoko that way! She apologized to you and you still have the audacity to break her clips! An eye for an eye!” She yelled before kicking the pendant away. The girl stomped away to pick it up and Belinda bent down._ _

__“You okay Shoko?” SHe asked. The japanese girl nodded and picked them all up. She could see her trying to blink away tears._ _

__“Yes I am okay. I will go to the bathroom and fix my hair. Organize my clips.” She said._ _

__“I’ll come with you,” Belinda said. Shoko shook her head._ _

__“No. It is okay. You can not miss class anymore. I will be fast.” Then before Belinda could say anything, Shoko ran out of the classroom. With nothing much to do, she went back and sat on an empty desk, waiting for Shoko to come back. Only she didn’t come back._ _

______________  
Shoko Irigiyi ran out of the classroom to the bathroom. She had never felt so humiliated in her life. No one had ever treated her like this. Even the ex-villain Miss Monochrome had more manners than her._ _

__She let the tears spill as she looked at her broken hair clip, in shape of a rainbow with little led lights now shattered. It was all Lila’s fault. Suddenly from the reflection of the mirror, Shoko caught eye of a black butterfly flying towards her. She frowned and turned around. The butterfly landed on the hair clip and seeped into it, and Shoko made to drop it as soon as she realized something was wrong. It was too late though._ _

__Hawkmoths insignia glowed on her face and he spoke to her._ _

__“I am Hawkmoth and you are Spectra. Go and show everyone you are the best there is! All I ask for return is Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous as repayment.”_ _

__Shoko grinned. “Yes Hawkmoth-Sama!”_ _

_________ _

__Belinda was worried. Shoko was still nowhere to be seen. She had even gone to look for the girl in the bathroom but she was nowhere to be found. She was extremely worried. She sat in the back of the classroom, anxiously hoping for her friend to come back._ _

__The she heard a yell._ _

__Everyone saw a crash and well they all ran out of the building, Belinda included. She had a bad feeling about this. Once outside she was pretty shock. She found Shoko, way more colorful than usual. She could have even been described as a rainbow._ _

__“My kami…” she said. It wasn’t her friend’s new attire that shocked her. It was the fact that she had an army of flamboyant people wreaking havoc. SHe also noted that half the town was covered in mismatched colors. Anywhere Shoko stepped, color seeped into it._ _

__“I am Spectra!” She shouted. “Ladybug and Chat Noir will surrender their Miraculous to me.”_ _

__This was bad very bad._ _

__“Hmm, I know I was intrigued to see how you would react to a situation like this, but I wasn’t aware it would actually happen.” Someone said from behind. Belinda snapped her head back only to be staring face to face with Missouri Cronas._ _

__“What are you doing here!” She demanded._ _

__“I told you Belinda. You can’t run. I made mistakes but I don’t run from them. I don’t even blame you for what happened. There’s a big storm coming, let’s work together. Let’s be a team. You, me, and Shoko. We need to stand strong against what’s coming.” The blonde girl with the icy blue eyes said. Belinda hesitated._ _

__“But-”_ _

__“No buts Belinda. You can sit here and hope Lady Bleh and Chat No-one will save your dear partner in crime or you can save her yourself, like she’s done for you time and time again!” Belinda found herself somewhat amused at Missouri’s habit of giving ridiculous names to superheros._ _

__“Fine. I don’t have it with me though.” Belinda said reluctantly._ _

__“I got you covered!” Missouri said cheerfully. “I swiped it from your house earlier. If you’re gonna lock something up, at least don’t leave the key attached.” She chastised. Belinda frowned and open the wooden box. A silver bracelet that wrapped around in a spiral sat there. She picked it up and put it on her wrist. A familiar green Kwami popped up. She didn’t waste anytime._ _

__“Makko! Transforme moi!”_ _

__“Hemotone pendant! Transforme Moi!”_ _

__In a flash Belinda had once again become Nagini. She had a green body suit covered in scales that served as protection. She had silver armor on her elbows and knees, and a corset style armor on her torso. She had green and black boots with velcro straps and wrapped around her left thigh was a silver whip. A green scaled mask was on her face and her pony tail was longer and messier and tied in a green scaled ribbon. Her pupils were slitted like a snakes and she had slight protruding fangs._ _

__Besides her, Missouri had become Miss Monochrome. Her blonde hair Had turned into a very light shade of gray, her skin had turned white, and blue eyes silver. She had a black mask with feathers at the end and rhombus shaped black marks under her eyes. She was wearing a gray puffy princess style dress that reached above her knees. She had black and white striped stockings and silver shoes. She had a gray parasol in one hand, and a white and silver fan in the other._ _

__“Ready Nerdgini?” She said, with that annoying laugh that Nagini had once called the one of an enemy. But Miss Monochrome wasn’t an enemy. Not anymore._ _

__“Shut up and let’s go Monochrome.” SHe said as she pulled out her whip. Soon they were moving through the city. They finally found Spectra, laughing in a backdrop of colors as her colorful minions battled against Ladybug and Chat Noir._ _

__“So since you know everything, how does one battle an Akuma?” Nagini asked Miss Monochrome._ _

__“Locate the object that the butterfly possessed and destroy it! Like a hidden object game! What fun!” She said with a giggle. She smacked a Spectra drone as it made to attack it, effectively knocking it out._ _

__“Monochrome!”_ _

__“What?! You can’t possibly think this colorful vomit here wasn’t going to hurt me!” She demanded. The she knocked out another one. Nagini sighed and leaped up in the air, avoiding a hoard heading in her direction. If only she had Shoko with her, the blonde decora girl would have given her a good strategy already. She noticed Ladybug surrounded by a mob of drones. Nagini quickly leaped in front of the girl and in a single swoop kick, they all went flying._ _

__“Who are you?” She asked._ _

__“I’m Nagini, nice to meet you!” She said and pulled out her whip. She cracked it in the direction of a drone. The something strange happened. It’s hand came off, revealing the human hand. It was short circuiting. That was it! She knew where the akuma was!_ _

__Shoko was an inventor who liked to tinker with with electronics. The hairclip on her hair was made by her own hands. It was the only thing she had on that she had made herself._ _

__“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” She shouted. “The clip on her hair! That’s where the Akuma is!”_ _

__It was no use though, no one could get past all the drones. She frowned, trying to think up a strategy. SHe looked around and noticed a water tower. She grinned. That was it!_ _

__“Hey someone help me break the water tower!” She shouted. They each took a leg and hit it. Nagini used her super strength to kick it, Chat Noir used Cataclysm, which she assumed was his special ability and Ladybug used Lucky charm, what she assumed was her special ability as well. Miss Monochrome sliced it with her fan. That’s when she realized something. The fall would destroy the building and hurt it’s occupants. Thinking quickly she used her special ability._ _

__“Medusa’s Curse!” She shouted. The building turned to stone for a few minutes. The stone had always proved to be indestructible with the exception of Miss Monochrome using her “regression” ability. Just like she planned, the water tower fell causing all the drones to short circuit and the building stayed intact. Miss Monochrome quickly pulled off the hair clip from Spectra and crushed it. A dark butterfly flew out of it and Ladybug wasted no time in purifying it and reverting everything back to normal. She stared in awe. Spectra, now Shoko fell to her knees._ _

__“What happened?” She asked as Miss Monochrome helped her up. Then she realized who had helped her up._ _

__“You! What are you doing here!”_ _

__“Geez, try not to be so excited to see me” Miss Monochrome said with a flat face. “I mean I did save you from becoming a supervillain and all. I mean drones, c’mon why didn’t I think about that!” Miss Monochrome pondered. Shoko turned to face her._ _

__“Nagini! You are back! Did I really…”_ _

__“Don’t worry bout it Sho” Nagini said, pulling her friend in for a hug. “I’ll explain it later.” Then they turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir._ _

__“So hey it’s nice to meet you.” She said, offering her hand. Ladybug shook it._ _

__“So you are super heroes..” She said suspiciously. Nagini frowned and Chat Noir quickly cut in._ _

__“Sorry if we seem a bit suspicious of you, but we had an issue with an akuma who pretended to be a hero.”_ _

__“It’s no problem.” Nagini said with a smile. “It’s better to be precautious”_ _

__“I’m Nagini as you know, and this is Miss Monochrome. Her power doesn’t come from miraculous but from a cursed stone, so she may seem a bit malicious, but she’s changed now.” Miss Monochrome didn’t miss the “I hope” hidden there._ _

__“Of course I have. Your right hook is enough to set someone straight” she mumbled, subconsciously rubbing her jaw._ _

__“Oh and This is Shoko Irigiyi. She’s my partner and the one who helped me defeat Miss Monochrome. She’s an awesome strategist too! We’re all a team.”_ _

__“That’s cool.” Chat Noir said. “We can use the help around here with all these akuma left and right.”_ _

__“We definitely could.” Ladybug said. “As a matter of fact, we usually do patrols at night, why don’t you guys join us so we can get to know our fighting styles and everything?” She offered. Nagini looked at Shoko and Miss Monochrome._ _

__“That’d be great! As a matter of fact, Shoko could make us earpieces so we can communicate with ease.”_ _

__“I most certainly could!” The girl said with a smile. Suddenly Nagini’s Bracelet beeped._ _

__“Oh, we should go now. Your time runs out!” Shoko said. She nodded._ _

__“Okay, see you tonight.” She said and waved goodbye. The went behind a building where they released their transformations._ _

__They all looked at eachother and promptly gave each other high fives. Belinda grinned. Missouri had been right. She couldn’t run. She was a hero and she would be until she wasn’t needed. It was just how things were. Sure she would have problems, but sometimes she would just have to fight it out instead of running. In the end, she still had Shoko and now Missouri. Perhaps everything would turn out alright. No, she would do everything in her power to make sure everything turn out alright._ _

__After all she was a heroine. It was her job._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud of this. So thanks for reading this everyone. To be honest I wrote this on a whim so I don't know if I'll continue it, but of course that depends on thr attention it gets and whether people want to read more. All Critique is accepted no matter how harsh, especially since Belinda is my first MLB oc. I wanna know what you guys think.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave Kudos and Comments if you're up to it.
> 
> Lotsa Love, LM


End file.
